


roommates always fight, don't they?

by W1LK1TY



Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [12]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I dont know what to tag, M/M, One Sided Love, Unreciprocated feelings, i wrote this at 2 am please spare me, wilbur and dream r roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1LK1TY/pseuds/W1LK1TY
Summary: dream and wilbur are roommates, wilbur likes dream, but dream isn't reciprocating his feelings. that's basically the whole summary.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Clay | Dream (Onesided)
Series: normal stories :D ( ships ) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024512
Kudos: 62





	roommates always fight, don't they?

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHATS THIS FINALLY NOT QUACKITY CONTENT I DONT KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS IM TIRED SOMEONE YELL AT ME TO GO TO SLEEP ITS 2 AM

"Going out with your friends again?" Wilbur spoke out suddenly which made the blondie pause on his way out the door, turning to face the taller with his arms crossed.

"Lovers." Clay corrected and the brunette shrugged, leaning back on the couch. 

"Yeah, Yeah... whatever." Wilbur mumbled, grabbing the remote from the small kitchen table and mindlessly switching through channels trying to ignore the pain that stung painfully in his heart.

"What's your deal? I asked you if you wanted to come and you said no." He confirmed, he had told Wilbur five hours ago that he was going to the park with Nick and George and   
that he was free to come. 

"You think I wanna be some stupid fourth wheel? Yeah, thanks but no thanks." He scoffed, pulling his knees up to his face as he waved his hand. "Go have fun with your boyfriends, I'm sure you'll forget all about me once you get there." He rolled his eyes, and for some reason, it pained him to say those words. 

Clay stared at Wilbur in disbelief, his look in between pissed, disgusted, and annoyed. 

"Honestly, what the heck? You're overreacting. You act like I don't try to do things with you!" Clay hissed and Wilbur glared at him, slightly whimpering at the sudden noise but it wasn't audible enough for Clay to hear. 

"Oh really? When was the last time we hung out Clay?" He questioned, muting the tv. 

“Just last week-" 

"That was with George. It doesn't count." Wilbur interrupted and Clay blinked as he couldn't actually remember the last time that he hung out with his roommate of 1 and a half years. "Just leave already." Wilbur's voice barely above a whisper as it felt like he was choking from holding back any tears. 

"You're such an annoying baby. You're overreacting over nothing." Clay rolled his eyes, turning back to the door. 

"I’m not annoying! You... I... You're just another cause. I-... I don't know anymore." Wilbur muffled into the pillow he was holding close to his chest, and the tears slid down his cheek and pale face like a waterslide, and as it went across, the teardrops on his sinewy skin ended up in Wilbur's mouth and tasted almost as salty as Clay's attitude at this current situation.

Clay side eyed him and scoffed. "You know what? Until you're done figuring out what the fuck is wrong, I'll be staying at Nick's." Clay dug through his pockets to make sure he had his keys before feeling something hit the back of his head and fall to the ground with a jingle clink.

"Leave then. Just get the hell out! Not like I'll care." Wilbur bit on his tongue after saying that, glaring down at the black cushions. 

"Fine. Don't call me when you wanna apologize or some stupid stuff." Clay rubbed the back of his head before squatting down and picking up his keys, looking at his roommate who muffled something into the pillow. 

"What was that? Speak up." Clay murmured, his attitude still standing out more than ever.

"I said, I hate you. I hate you much right now, you're not... You're not Clay at all. He.. I know him too well for him to pull shit like this. Get out." He pointed to the door and Clay's face flashed confusion and surprise, he had argued with Wilbur over this plenty of times but he had never uttered those words. 

"Bye then." The smaller replied, opening the door and letting in some of the cool autumn air before slamming the door shut, making the brunette wince as he watched him from the window.

Wilbur stared at the ceiling for minutes, maybe not even minutes but hours. Thinking about the words he spat out to his own roommate, his own crush. Was he too harsh? Or did Clay deserve it? He couldn’t decide. But, even if he couldn't decide, it hurt. It stung like a hornet's needle. His mind was blurred and thought if he could've replaced Nick's or George's spot. Just him and Clay. But, it came to realization, that Clay will never be his, and that Clay will never ever reciprocate the same feelings that Wilbur had for Clay.

But, it didn't mean that he could get rid of his feelings so easily. 

Days went on, and Wilbur awaited at the door for Clay to come back.

But, he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> twt ; @W1LK1TY  
> disc ; faefae is asleep#3329
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------  
> do i wanna know if this feeling throws both ways /ly
> 
> 2... am... 3 am... fuck i have school


End file.
